thecharmedcomicsfandomcom-20200213-history
Innocents Lost
is issue #3. It is also the third issue in the first story arc. |Summary = Someone... or something is hunting down the innocents that have been saved by the Charmed ones and murdering them in cold blood. As Piper, Phoebe and Page race to save the remaining innocents the forces of the underworld continue to gather the last remaining ingredients that will complete the ritual that will bring back the greatest foe the Charmed ones have ever faced. An enemy so powerful not even the power of three may be able to stop it from destroying us all. |TheStory = It starts off with a summery that appears to be written by Piper. Although, it is not signed, it is in her "hand" as seen in The Sourcebook. She talks about how their "(relatively) quiet lives" have come to an end with the Brittany's funeral and the death of Brent. She also comments on the fact that Phoebe has just gotten her levitation power back with a "world-shattering" premonition. All of their innocents and charges are in danger from some unknown foe. Piper is at the manor holding a scrying crystal in one hand and a pencil in the other. The scrying crystal she is holding over a map of San Francisco. The pencil she is using to write on a list. She is using her shoulder to hold a phone to her ear. Paige is on the other end looking at files her husband, Henry Mitchell, is handing her. Paige is able to confirm two other innocents, Owen Grant, and Marcy Steadwell, are dead. Beth Whitlesey, another innocent, is listed as missing. There is another unnamed innocent who is missing. Piper thinks that she should have gotten Billie to come up from LA to help them, but Paige orbs in and tells her that she already has Billie on the East Coast keeping an eye on Darryl and his family. Piper tells her that's a "Good idea." She then shows her an entry in the Book of Shadows that she says Grams led her to. It says that sometimes those who where saved from evil can retain some of that evil and revert to the form that evil took when they die. Which, Paige concluded, meant they were back to square one. Piper shows her a list she has made of their innocents. She's eliminated those who were dead or missing and put an asterisk by those who she had located. She doesn't even finish asking Paige who they should start with when Paige decides she's not going to lose another teenager, so they go after Tyler Michaels and find his house on fire. Meanwhile, Phoebe is dealing with a crowd of fans wanting to be married by the one and only ask Phoebe. The woman with Phoebe reminds her that she got into this because she skipped the meeting where Elise proposed the idea. Phoebe protests that it was her daughter's fault that she skipped the meeting. A thin young man and his obviously pregnant fiancee approach Phoebe and ask her if she could "instead of saying 'man and wife' can you say 'dude and dudette'?" Phoebe promises to think about it as the other woman ushers them away. Phoebe identifies the other woman as Mika and again tries to protest that she is "a respected advice columnist". Mika doesn't have time for this excuss, pointing out that she's "a publicist for a major metropolitan newspaper." Phoebe tries another tactic, asking if it's even legal for her to do this. Mika tells her that, "As a newly ordained minister of the Church of Love and Light? Yes." Phoebe's not convinced since she wasn't even in the room and decides she needs to call it off. A voice protests at once. Phoebe looks over and sees a new couple. The guy tells her that she has to marry them. Mika is quick to assure him that Phoebe will. Phoebe is about to make another protest until she feels something she hasn't felt in a long time. Her empathy power is back in full force, showing her the deep love the two have for each other. Neena and Hogan are still up to no good. Hogan is thrilled with his new power to blink. When Neena points out that teleporting won't get them past The Guardians of the Hollow, he suggests using his other new power. He then uses an ability that bears a resemblance to Brent's ability, except that it is on a grander scale and placed in the sky like some sort of fireworks display. This might imply that he stole the ability from Brent and has learned how to master it quickly. It is also possible that he stole the ability to blink since he did not previously have that ability. Another possibility is that it could be the result of using what powers he has more. He might have grown the ability. Seeing the "firework display" the guardians decide to investigate. The devil points out that they don't want to be blamed for "letting the Hollow out like the last guys." Hogan comments that "They really need to hire better guardians." Neena gets snarky with him and tells him to quit the commentary and fill the container. When asked why she can't do it, she tells him that she just did her nails. As soon as they have what Hogan deems enough, he blinks them out of there and back to the Underworld where the spirit-like whisps they were talking to in the previous issue is waiting. Hogan tries to offer him the soul for The Ancient Burial Ground until Neena points out that he has no hands or corporeal form. She gives the box to a demon. Hogan and the whisps "discuss" who will destory the Charmed Ones while Neena watches amused. Piper and Paige search frantically for Tyler in the burning house. Confused, Paige comments on the fact that she thought Piper bound Tyler's powers. Piper assures her that she did just as a call for help comes from upstairs. Paige has to orb them up the burning steps and they continue to following the cries for help to a room where they find Tyler being attacked by a demon with a syringe. He's fighting back the only way he knows how, with a giant headache that access his powers despite the binding spell used on him. Piper blows up the demon that is attacking him and they approach him. Tyler tries to get them to go, because he can't control the fire. Paige sees a second demon headed toward them and tries to warn Piper. Piper blows the second demon up and Paige takes a look at the syringe the first demon was using. When Tyler tries to tell them he doesn't know why he could use his powers, Paige tells him his "fear must have broken down the binding spell." A third demon attacks and this time Paige's warning isn't fast enough. A shield appears in front of them when Paige tries to block the energy blast from hitting Tyler. Piper asks what that was as she blows up the third demon, but Paige has no idea. Paige orbs all three of them out of their and into the manor attic. After Paige reminds Piper that she doesn't think they have a choice about getting involved with this chaos, Piper concludes that "Maybe we're just not meant to live normal lives." Paige thinks normal is highly over rated as Piper looks at the syringe filled with blood, probably Tyler's blood. When Tyler tries to explain, again, telling them that he couldn't control his powers as the demons kept attacking him, Piper assures him that they won't let anything happen to him or to anyone else. Phoebe tries to convince the couple that they should have someone else marry them. The young woman insisted that it had to be a Charmed One. Phoebe didn't expect that and told them to keep it quiet. The young woman didn't answer, only told Phoebe that some one was trying to get her attention. That someone turned out to be Coop. Coop tells her that he knew how much she was dreading this and thought he's stop by. She mentioned she "very persistant couple" she was dealing with. Coop replies with, "You mean Romeo and Juliet?" When Phoebe questions this startling claim, Coop tells her that it's "kind of a cupid's job to recognize the spirits of a love that has spanned centuries." Phoebe accepts it then, but tries to say that their wedding should be special, but Juliet tells her that it was the first dozen time. She adds that "that damned playwright cursed us when he wrote out story with a quill from a phoenix feather." Romeo tells her that they are hoping that "a marriage blessed by a Charmed One will end the cycle." When Phoebe finally agrees Juliet adds that all the couples her have a "love story as important as ours." She convinces Phoebe that Phoebe should perform all the weddings, not just theirs. Commenting on how hard it was for her to find love, Phoebe agrees to perform the weddings. When Phoebe returns to the manor it is getting dark out. She tells Piper at the door that she got her empathy back. Piper comments on that she just got her levitation power back and now she's gotten back her other power, but "wait till you see what Paige can do." Piper and Paige lead the way into one of the rooms where they find Tyler on the couch reading Raven Gregory's The Waking. Tyler and another teenage boy identified by Paul Ruditis as Max Franklin greet them as they enter the room. Piper tells Phoebe that Tyler and his family will be staying there until his parents find a new place to live. Piper and Paige give Phoebe a short overview of what they know and the three of them decide that they are back to protecting innocents. When Paige adds, "Let's kick some underworld ass," it surprises her sisters, but she says she misses that. Neena and Hogan are at the back of a crowd that is waiting as some sort of ceremony is going on. Hogan is complaining that when all is said and done they will be forgotten. Neena assures him that they will get their reward. The dark priest casts a spell as he throws the soil from the Ancient Burial Ground on a huge rock like creature holding a grimoire. He then pours blood down the creatures throat and tells the creature to arise, finally identifying him as . . . The Source of All Evil. |PPT = Yes}} |} |} |} |} Gallery Covers I3 - Cover A.png|'Cover A' Art By: David Seidman I3 - Cover B.png|'Cover B' Art By: Tony Shasteen I3 - Cover C.png|'Cover C' NYCC Cover Limited to 500 I3 - Cover AU.png|'Unfinished Cover A' Art By: David Seidman I3 - Cover BU.png|'Unfinished Cover B' Art By: Tony Shasteen Previews DH - I3 - P04.jpg|Page 4 Ads I2 - Inner Ad.png|Ad from the end of No Rest for the Wicca Category:Story Arc 1 Category:Volume 1 Category:Season 9 Issues Category:Season 9 Category:Comic Issues Category:Volume 1 Issues